deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Klausener
Dr. Klausener was a Nazi scientist and SS Black Sun Untersturmführer attached to the Lazarus Project. He worked closely with Gruppenführer Neurath and Brigadeführer Götz and oversaw Standartenführer Strasser's work. He and Strasser communicated solely by telephone. After the project suffered a setback thanks to the involvement of Soviet soldier Dolokhov, who killed Strasser as well as the project's chief on-site surgeon, as well as revealing the existence of the project. Klausener was then re-assigned to the outpost to take over operations. Disaster struck during a visit from Götz. One of the test subjects inside the transformation chamber became unruly. When Götz entered the room to try and kill him, the machine accidentally activated, destroying Götz's physical body. In the ensuing chaos which saw the uncontrollable undead "ghost Nazis" taking over the outpost, Klausener fled, sustaining a gunshot to his leg which crippled him. He survived World War II and remained at large, plotting the reopen the bunker and release Götz and his army of "ghost soldiers." He was assisted in this venture by his trusted aide Josef, and remained in contact with his old superior Neurath. Klausener, and Neurath secretly hired business man, scientist Hunt to gather a mercenary group and get the piece of technology they require to build the machine again, as due to Klausener unable to replicate the device. However after not receiving any word Klausener sent in a second group with cameras so he, and Josef could watch the results. When watching the screen they find that the re-animator had been moved, as well as no evidence of Hunt's team being there, only for the group to be slaughtered by Nazi zombies. Josef suggested on getting the group out only for Klausener to reply on it being to late, but told him to smile as; "It's started!" However, the bunker was destroyed by an airstrike, and the Nazi zombie army wiped out, it seemed any hope of continuing the project had been lost. However a physicist, Wallace came in to offer him the device of the re-animator he was unable to replicate. However Wallace knew Klausener had gained a massive fortune, and started to antagonize him, by making unreasonable prices, as well as telling he had taken parts away from the device so it's useless without those parts. However he then has a phone call making a bid, and for Wallace making a joke that they were going to bid on whose to have it, which he replies on "how you like to start a war." Only for him to be shocked as its Nazi-hunter Lena, whom he betrayed, was telling him she was now going to hunt him down before Klausener, and was going to do something far worse than to the ex- Nazi. Klausener overhearing the conversation and the predicament Wallace was in, then smiled at Wallace's misfortune. It is unknown what happened next. Notes *Klausener doesn't physically appear in Outpost III: Rise of the Spetsnaz except in a comic book style end credits sequence depicting both how his leg was injured and how Götz became transformed. Category:Outpost II: Black Sun Category:Movie Characters Category:Scientists Category:Living Characters Category:Outpost III: Rise of the Spetsnaz Category:Lieutenants Category:SS Category:Neo-Nazis Category:Veterans Category:War Criminals